In general, a video data output device directly transmits a packet signal based on video data to a display device. An I/F format conversion device or a video data processing device is sometimes arranged between the video data output device and the display device. In any case, a signal is transmitted to the display device at a stable timing complying with constraints of the display device.
Various packet signals are transmitted not only from a video data output device to a display device but also from other devices (hardware) different from the video data output device to other devices different from the display device. In this case, packet signals are transmitted via a common transmission device. The transmission device arbitrates between packet signals to determine from which device transmission is performed to which device.
At this time, packet signals are delayed by the transmission device by inconstant delay amounts (different delay amounts). For this reason, the packet signals based on video data from the video output device are transmitted to the display device upon being delayed by different delay amounts. There is therefore a possibility that video data may become a signal which does not meet the constraints of the display device (which is not accepted by the display device).